Inky Hell
by bluepaige259
Summary: (HUMAN AU)Boris had the perfect life: a loving family, a beautiful home and great friends. But then everything changed...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The air was silent and stiff as the cracked clock's broken ticking echoed throughout the quiet dead room. Boris Logan yawned loudly as he started to wake up, staring up at the old pipes and wooden beams dripping above his head. It was yet another cold morning in the small safe house. The room was so small that the large man could barely fit in it.

Ever since 'The Crisis', he and his family had been forced to move into their grandparents old safe house.

They had made it for the war in case of bombs. The safe house was loosely based on an actual house. It was underground and very secure. It was space, containing two bedrooms with a pair of army fold up beds in each one, a tiny kitchen, restroom and a living room. It wasn't perfect, but it was at least durable for him and his family.

It kept them safe

From the narrow hall between the doors leading to the small bathroom and the 'living room' were some old, spear clothes hanging on the wall. They had been washed in the nearby river the early other day. Boris let out another small yawn as he looked at the bed next to his own. He held in a chuckle as a small smile graced his lips.

It as an adorable sight.

There was a smaller figure silently sleeping under the mess of sheets. The figure stirred a little before quickly rolling over and falling back to sleep. As quietly as he could, Boris got up and headed into the restroom to get ready for the day. He sighed as he looked at himself in the dirty, broken mirror hanging up in the restroom.

Boris was a large twenty nine year old man who possessed an extremely athletic, muscular build and a double square chin.

He had a small gold, heart shaped locket around his neck. His black hair was long and tied into a ponytail that went down to his elbows and he possessed icy blue eyes and a short black goatee. He wore a white, short sleeved, dress shirt and black pants, alongside some army boots. Boris was a caring, strong-willed and determined man.

After getting washed up, he walked into the kitchen.

There he saw his sister-in-law, Mandy Logan, cooking something in a large, slightly damaged pot on the stove. Mandy was a twenty five year old beautiful young woman with a slim, petite figure, fair and flawless skin. She also had large, sparkling, aqua blue eyes with long, think crimson red hair flowing in the wind. She wore a purple blouse and sea foam green pants.

"Morning Mandy, where's Bendy and Warren?" He asked.

"Bendy's still in bed and Warren's gathering supplies." She replied.

"Alone?" He frowned.

"You know how he is." She sighed.

"How who is, Mandy?" A familiar voice suddenly asked. They turned to the entrance of their safe house and saw Warren climbing back down into the safe house empty handed yet again. Boris scowled and held back a menacing growl when he laid eyes on his younger brother. The man was called Warren. Warren Logan was a twenty seven year old slender looking man with a toned build and he was fair-skinned.

He had warm brown eyes, dirty blonde hair, rosy cheeks and a yellow shirt.

He wore brown leather boots and attached to his belt were two holster's loaded with pistols. He was a no nonsense kind of man. He also wore a white vest, a dirty red bandana tightly around his neck, white pants and a white cowboy hat. He was known for his brooding personality, though he was not incapable of kindness and a protective demeanour for his family.

"Why did you leave alone?!" Boris glared at his younger brother.

"We needed supplies." He replied casually.

"Did you find anything?" Mandy asked.

"Still nothin', tha traps ain't got anythin' in 'em and I can't find any fruits in the woods." He sighed before turning to his brother. "We're runnin' outta supplies around here Boris, we need ta leave."

"We've been over this, the famines just a short term problem, it'll pass." Boris reassured.

"We'll starve before then!" Warren shouted before his wife got in between them.

"That's enough you two, our breakfast is ready, Boris, please go wake Bendy up." Mandy scolded before returning to her cooking pot. Boris sent his younger brother another glare before heading back to his bedroom. The large smiled as looked at the sleeping figure in the bed. He knelt down and gently shook the person awake.

A little boy yawned as he sat up and untangled himself from the bed sheets.

His name was Bendy Stein. Bendy was a small five year old boy with a thin body, unnaturally pale skin and dark raven black hair that pointed up to resemble horns and grey blue eyes. He wore a grey jumper with baggy black pants. He was smaller than he should of been for his age.

"Come on little man, time to get up." He chuckled as the boy wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Mandy's made some yummy bacon soup for you."

"Ok." Bendy yawned, yet smiled as he climbed out the fold up bed, carrying his most prized possession tightly under his small arms. It was a plush doll of a cartoon demon-like imp character from a child's cartoon that, like other characters of the period, was black and white and had a cheerful-looking expression. It had large pie cut eyes.

It was entirely coloured black apart from it's face, which was white in colour.

It wore a white bowtie and the shape of it's head resembled cartoonish. It also had a notable wide, toothy grin. Seeing that he was still half asleep, Boris picked him up and carried him into the 'living room'. There Mandy had poured the bacon soup into four, slightly chipped, bowls. When she saw Bendy and Boris, she smiled warmly.

"Good morning Bendy, did you sleep well?" She asked and a tired groan was her only response. Mandy and Boris chuckled and even Warren smiled a little as Boris sat the boy down and Mandy placed a bowl in front of him. After a few moments of awkward silence, Warren cleared his throat.

"Boris, we really need to talk." He said.

"Not right now, tell me later." Boris quickly said and quickly glanced at Bendy who ate his soup, completely oblivious to the conversation...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After they had finished eating, they all headed to the surface. As he stepped out into the cold early morning, Boris looked around. The safe house's entrance was located at the edge of a small forest clearing, surrounded by tall, browning grass with giant trees towering over them. After scanning the area, he motioned for the others to come up.

Sticking close, they made it to the river near the safe house where Bendy helped Mandy wash the pot and bowls in the clear river.

As they did that, Warren pulled Boris aside.

"Now do ya see?" He growled and pointed at the river.

"See what?" He frowned.

"There's no fish in the river!" He hissed. "There's no animals left in the forest, either those things got them or they wised up and took off!"

"Keep your voice down." Boris warned as Bendy glanced at them in confusion.

"No! If we stay here we're going to die!" He growled. By now Bendy had left Mandy by the river bank and had made his way over to the two men.

"What's wrong?" He asked and one look at Bendy's sweet face had Warren's features softening.

"Nothing fer you to worry about little squirt, it's just two brothers having a little talk, now go help Mandy carry those bowls back ta the safe house." Warren smiled. Bendy looked to Boris, who nodded. Not saying anything else, the small boy ran back to the red head. Once he was out of earshot Warren tossed his wife one of his pistols and told they were going to check on the traps.

After almost fifteen minutes of walking in silence, Boris cleared his throat and glared at his brother.

"Next time you think it's fine to shout and scream at me, remember to check if Bendy's nearby." He warned.

"Boris, I know it ain't been easy these past seven years, but I know ya know that our time here's running out, if we're gonna survive and give Bendy tha life ya know he deserves then we can't stay here, especially with winter coming."

Suddenly Boris grabbed his brother and pulled him to the ground, motioned him to be quiet. Warren grunted and spat out a few pieces of grass and dirt as he lifted his head to snap at his brother, but an all too familiar sound sent waves dread and rage of through almost every nerve in his body. He and his brother slowly sat up and saw them only a few feet away from their hiding place.

It was the monstrous Searchers.

At least a dozen of them. The Searchers resembled human-based creatures entirely made of black ink and were roughly about the same size of Henry. They had very smooth flexible bodies, elongated arms and the lower part of their bodies seemed to melt into puddles of ink. Whenever they crawled to move, they'd leave ink trails behind.

Their ghoulish, human-like faces sported a gaping mouth, a protruding jaw, two indentations in the place of eyes and broad movable eyebrows.

They were just one of the many monsters that plagued this world. Ever since 'The Crisis' had happened, the world had been infested with them. They moaned and groaned as they crawled by the two men. Boris and Warren grimaced at the sounds they made. It was disturbing enough to make any human being sick to their stomach.

They were nothing but disgusting, mindless bodies of ink without legs that crawled around.

They were constantly looking for innocent people unlucky enough to be caught in their path. It seemed to be the only thing they really knew how to do, hunt and kill. Warren immediately reached for his gun, only for Boris to grab his wrist tightly and give him a glare.

"Don't, the noise will attract more." He whispered.

"Then what are we gonna do? We can't just sneak passed them or make a break for it, they'll see us." He hissed. He knew that Warren was right, he just needed a few minuets to think. Before Boris could think of a plan, however, the loud crackling of Warren's walkie talkie suddenly echoed through the silence. The two men felt their hearts drop at the sound.

They slowly looked back up.

The Searchers had whipped around to face the two men and started crawling quickly towards them, they open mouths swaying as they did so. Boris and Warren quickly shot up and made a run for it.

"Mandy?! What's goin' on?!" Warren cried as they ran.

 _ **"Warr... help... surrounded...please!"**_ Mandy's muffled, panic filled voice cried from the other end.

In the background they could barely hear the sound of ink splatting, a gun firing and Bendy's fearful whimpers. Filled with a new found energy, both Warren and Boris sprinted to where they last saw Bendy and Mandy by the river. When they arrived at the river they saw nothing but a noticeable ink trail leading back to the clearing.

Back to the safe house.

They ran to the clearing where they saw Mandy and Bendy surrounded by Searchers and Lost Ones. The Lost Ones had a similar appearance to human beings, only deformed and skeletal. They were covered completely in black ink similar to tar, and were noticeably bald. Sometimes, their forlorn-looking eyes could be seen glowing a yellowish-orange colour.

They had what appeared to be small tentacles for a mouth.

Boris and Warren quickly pulled out their guns and opened fire on the monsters surrounding their family. While the two men kept them distracted, Mandy grabbed Bendy and made a dash for the safe house. Once Mandy and Bendy were out of sight, Boris and Warren stopped firing and ran to join them. Thankfully, the Lost Ones weren't as fast as the Searchers were.

As soon as they made back to the safe house, they jumped inside and quickly slammed the hatch shut.

There they waited in silence, listening to the disturbing sounds the creatures made as they looked for them. After what felt like an eternity, they faded away into the distant. The only good thing about these horrid creatures was that if they lost sight out you, they quickly lost interest in chasing after you. Once he was sure they were gone, Boris checked to make sure they hatch was properly secured before making sure his family was safe.

He first saw Warren comforting Mandy so he knew she was safe.

He quickly made his way to the room he and Bendy shared. When he got there, he felt his heart break. Bendy was curled up on his bed with thick tears streaming down his face, shaking like a leaf. The moment he saw Boris, he flew out of the bed and wrapped himself around the large man's middle. Boris grunted at the force but bent down and pulled the five year old into a loving embrace.

After nearly seven minuets of the child sobbing, he pulled away and looked his guardian in the eye.

"Boris?"

"Yeah Bendy, what's wrong?"

"Why do they want to hurt us?"

"What'd you mean?"

"The monsters, why do they keep trying to hurt us?"

"I... I honestly don't know, little man." He sighed. "I don't even think they know either."

"What?"

"You know how animals and people sometimes harm each other for food or to protect themselves so they can survive in the world."

"So their just trying to survive like us?"

"Well... maybe, I really have no idea." He sighed. "Why don't you splash some water on your face." He smiled and watched the child run into the bathroom. Once he was gone, Boris rushed to find his brother. When he found Warren, he looked him dead in the eyes.

"We need to leave."...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Early the next morning, the adults were gathering sufficient supplies to survive for at least 90 days. They knew that surviving and finding a new, safer place to live was not going to be a short term journey. However, hopefully having at least three months of supplies would get them settled. Boris knew the more time they had dedicated to forming a plan when they left, the better.

They all had their own jobs to carry in their large rucksacks.

Mandy was carrying the things they needed for their basic survival. She carried jugs of water, what canned good they had left, the blankets, medications, a knife, toilet paper, menstrual products for her self, their toothbrushes and toothpaste, plastic garbage bags and ties and bleach. She also made sure to pack some warm, long sleeved clothing since winter was right around the corner.

Warren was carrying the supplies that they needed for just getting by.

He was carrying batteries, two flashlights, matches, a small pot, a few plastic eating-ware, rope, a can opener, camp stove and propane, some duct tape, water filters and an axe. Boris was in charge of the heavy lifting. He was carrying the fold up army beds, most of Mandy's cooking utensils, a gun and Bendy. The child wasn't stupid.

He knew that they were never coming back to the only place he'd ever known.

As soon as the sky was showing daylight, they climbed out of the shelter for the last time. It was kind of sad thinking they had to leave the place they once called home. They had all decided that they'd shut the door but keep it unlocked, just in case any other survivors happened to pass through and needed a safe place to spend the night.

"So, what's the plan brother?" Warren asked.

"The town's not to far from here, there's got to been some more supplies there." He replied.

"The town?" Mandy asked in shock. "We haven't been there in years, not since shit really hit the fans."

"That was when there were hundreds of people rampaging in the streets, we were lucky to survive the people, never mind tha monsters." Warren added.

"That was years ago, any human in their right mind wouldn't of left ages ago, if we're lucky we might find some supplies like cans or medical stuff, I know it's a slim chance but it's the only chance we've got, anyone of you got any better ideas?" He asked. The couple shared a look, but didn't say anything else, knowing he was right...

* * *

Their safe house was in the forest right outside the town of Wiltham. Wiltham was the hometown of Boris, Mandy and Warren. The central area of Wiltham was small, quiet and was very peaceful until 'The Crisis' occurred. The streets of the town were completely empty, full of nothing but crumbling buildings and abandoned old cars.

"So, what we lookin' fer?" Warren asked.

"A car with some diesel." He replied. "We can't walk everywhere, if we get a car with just a little bit of fuel then we can get a good distance between us and this town."

"Bro, look at this place! Ya really think we'll find a working car here?" He asked. Boris looked around and saw his brother had a good point. All the cars were either wrecked, had their parts removed or the tires were flat.

"I know it looks bad, but there's got to be something we can use." He replied. Warren shook his head, but didn't say anything. All of a sudden there was a loud blood curling scream that echoed throughout the empty streets. The two men turned around and saw a young woman burst from a store with three monsters following behind her.

They were the three Butcher Gang members; Striker, Fisher and Piper.

These guys were the stuff of nightmares. Piper was a replica of the old cartoon character known as Charlie. However, it looked rather twisted and disfigured in it's physical form. Both of each eyes were mutilated in different manner; it's right eye was gouged out and filled with some kind of ink, while sporting an X-shape with small stitches for the left eye.

It's mouth was always wide open as if screaming, with human-like teeth.

It wore a single black shoe on it's left leg and had a plunger for it's right leg to mimic a peg-leg which gave it a limp when running. It's arms were long and skinny and it wore a white glove on it's right hand. It's left arm looked stiff in a position similar to a scarecrow and also missing it's left hand. It's coat had a hole in the bottom of his stomach to reveal innards.

Fisher was a replica of the old cartoon character known as Barely.

Fisher's rounded body of Barely looked almost perfect in condition and wore what resembled a tight black suit. It wore a pair of boot-like shoes and a wooden sign for a buckle from it's belt which says 'LIAR' written in ink. It also wore a pair of white gloves sprinkled with ink. It's neck was replaced with an old wooden fishing rod, which allowed it's head to dangle by a thread similar to a fishing bobber.

There was a wooden, fish-shaped cutout dangling from the top of the rod by the hook.

While it's left usual-oval eye now resembles a large hole with an X-shape for a pupil. The squarish ears were ripped off. The left side of it's face were covered with growth-like tumors sporting either white boils or warts. It's big-lipped mouth remained open and contained a small set of false teeth slightly resembling of the nutcracker.

Striker was a replica of the old cartoon character known as Edgar.

But the whole descriptive looked was enough to make it's appearance entirely unrecognisable and bizarrely different to it's original form for comparison. The lower part of it's face was replaced with cartoon lips sewn together whilst possessing only few amount of stitches. It's right eye patch was replaced with a movable human-like eyeball and a left pie eye gazed in a shocked emotion.

The four upper legs were replaced with three, thin arms ending with hands that wore two-darted white gloves.

What remained for it's body was a long pear-shaped stomach and two short legs with shoes. It's right foot weirdly moved when walking in non-alarm state and dragged it's left foot when running. Regardless though, it was a very fast runner. The woman was running around in a blind panic, desperately trying to get away from the monsters.

But her screams were only drawing more to her.

"Fuckin' idiot." Warren hissed as Boris raised his gun to save the woman, but he stopped him. "Wait!"

"What for?"

"Think about it, if she keeps screamin' like that she can draw them all out of their holes and we can focus on finding a working car." He suggested. Boris was about the argue when he saw the woman staring at them before she snapped.

"HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!" She howled when suddenly a Piper suddenly jumped on her and knocked her to the ground. Within seconds of falling, the monsters started climbing and crawling all over her. Boris cringed at her screams and the pool of blood forming under them.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph." He muttered in horror.

"Let's go." Warren said and the two walked away from the gruesome scene...


End file.
